Nordic Joke
by Miru Mangetsu
Summary: Penso todo, pero lo unico que no penso era que las personas mas cercanas al danés eran él e Islandia.


**•Advertencias: Noruega riendose (?) ah! Tambien Islandia, fic fail y... nada mas.  
•Nota (1):  
*****Noruega: **Lukas Bondevik  
***Dinamarca:** Mikkel Densen  
***Islandia:** Emir Steilsson  
**•Nota (2):** Drabble dedicado a mi sirvienta/ama Natsu/Sppirit, Je t'aime Natsu-sama :D  
**•Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

**N**ordic **J**oke (**B**roma **N**órdica)

Harto.

Esa era la palabra que describía el estado de ánimo de Noruega. Desde la mañana temprana, el danés le había estado jodiendo la existencia, así, tan cruel como lo escuchan. El pobre de Lukas estaba hastiado, fastidiado, agotado y levemente tenia ganas de romper a llorar, ¿Dónde estaba su paz? ¡Oh paz! ¡Ilumina mi pobre y nórdica alma!... La paz nunca llego.

-¡Nor~~! –Llego Dinamarca, saltando por vaya a saber que. –

"Nor" se agarro la cabeza, ¡Que se calle!

-¡Nor~! –Le insistió otra vez. –

-¡CALL…! –Iba a gritarle, pero rápidamente paso una idea –retorcida y macabra idea- por su mente. – _Danmark…_ -Dijo en tono suave, recuperando su compostura. –

-¿Si? –El de ojos azules rápidamente olvido lo que iba a decir para prestarle atención a su amigo. –

-Ven conmigo… tengo algo que enseñarte. –

Mikkel acompaño a Lukas por el gran salón, hasta la cocina, obligo al dinamarqués a sentarse y el se sentó en la otra punta, con un gesto impasible.

-¿Qué vas a hacer Lukki? –Le temblaba la voz. –

-Espera… -

Noruega se sentó, y de su manga saco un péndulo de cristal sujetado por un cordel.

-Pon tu mano extendida sobre la mesa. –Ordeno el del rulo flotante. –

El de cabello salvaje obedeció y le mostro la palma de la mano izquierda, expandiéndola sobre la mesa. Noruega se inclino y puso el péndulo sobre la mano del danés, le dio un empujoncito con la mano y el péndulo de cristal empezó a girar con fuerza sobre la palma de Dinamarca.

Noruega miraba todo examinando hasta el más mínimo detalle.

-Interesante… -dijo en un pequeño susurro. –

-¿Q-q-que? –Tartamudeo, curioso el portador de un hacha, sabía que eso era predicción. –

-Veo en tu futuro… muchas cosas… -

-¡Genial! –

-Cosas malas, Dinamarca. –Sonrió internamente, había logrado que el mayor tenga miedo. –

-¿C-cosas malas? ¿C-como cuales, Nor? –

-…Alguien muy querido para ti va a tener un accidente. –

Era mentira, todo era una gran mentira para que el danés se aterrara y dejara de molestarlo.

-¡¿Qué? ¡¿En serio? ¡¿Quién? –Grito, curioso, si podía evitar un desastre lo haría como el Rey que era. –

-…No lo veo, pero, es alguien cercano. –

Dinamarca no hizo mas preguntas, saco su mano violentamente y se fue de ahí.

Noruega quedo solo durante un largo rato, pensando lo que acababa de hacer, no esta bien usar magia para dejar a una persona conmovida del miedo solo porque te molesta. Pero…

-¡Ajajajaja! ¡Lo hice! ¡Lo hice! ¡Se fue, ajajaja! –Rio… ¿Noruega? Estruendosamente. –

Por el corredor pasaba Emir, con Puffin en la cabeza y vio a su hermano en el piso riéndose y eso le causo mucha gracia al islandés.

-¿Nor? –Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. - ¿Qué te pasa? –

-¡Ajajaja, Is! ¡Le mentí a Dinamarca para que deje de molestarme y funciono! ¡Aajja! –No contenía la risa. –

Islandia se le unió, después de que Noruega le explicara la situación.

Dejaron de reírse, cuando escucharon un estruendo afuera.

-¿Y eso? –Dijeron ambos hermanos nórdicos al unisonó. –

Salieron afuera y se llevaron una sorpresita…

-¡Ah! ¡Luk, Emi! ¡No se preocupen! El rey los va a proteger de cualquier mal… -Dijo un enorme discurso alabando su gran persona y que protegería a sus compañeros nórdicos. –

El noruego pensó todo, la gran mentira, la broma maquinada, pensó cada detalle, cada todo. Pero lo único que no pensó cuando dijo "_Tus personas mas cercanas_" no reacciono en que las personas mas cercanas al danés eran Islandia y ÉL.

-Maldición… -Murmuro Noruega. –

Dinamarca tiro otro árbol con su hacha, con la intención de hacer una gran barrera alrededor de la gran casa.

* * *

Lalalá~ ya se para los que lean esto diran: "¿Esta chica no escribio Yaoi? ¿No escribio un USAxUK?" Y si, chicos, a mi Natsu-sama no le gusta yaoi asi que no hay yaoi... mira lo que me haces hacer Natsu-sama, asd... Je t'aime, ti amo and I love you~ (L)

¡No te preocupes que te hare mas lindos drabbles para ti y tu no yaoizeada mind!

Gracias a los que leyeron! Bye bye~

PD: Noruega no va a reirse mas... lo juro xP


End file.
